Talk:Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)
Species I think he looks Efrosian. Do others agree? --JemHadar359 14:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Unless he has Elephantiasis on his forehead it's not an Efrosian. — Morder 14:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Definitly not Efrosian, more a fish-like species. You can see a better image of him if you follow the external link. – Tom 15:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Move should this page be moved to "Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality)"? Given the form of every other AR link it makes sense to me... — Morder (talk) 02:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) bumping this before i do anything with it — Morder (talk) 06:52, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Make it so. "Alternate reality" is a disambig and should be at the end.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the creator thought it should fit to the other articles, as we have for example "Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel". – Tom 13:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Moved. — Morder (talk) 04:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Cupcake I think "Cupcake" is actually called "Hendorff" in by Kirk before they board "Mudd's ship". Did anyone else catch this? And if so, should this part of the article be moved to "Hendorff (alternate reality"? --usscantabrian (talk) 03:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :I heard that too. Yes, the article should be moved to "Hendorff (alternate reality)". --Jörg (talk) 07:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It doesn't need the "(alternate reality)" unless there was a prime universe Hendorff depicted(which there isn't). 31dot (talk) 09:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, made a mistake there. 31dot (talk) 09:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, Jörg... I'm glad I got it right! --usscantabrian (talk) 21:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :There are still a few articles trying to link here to "cupcake" by the way, and now there is no entry for Hendorff here, by the way. Dr. Cheis (talk) 05:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Split "Dexter" See Talk:Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)#Redux. Production named one of these guys and the same guy here "Dexter". --LauraCC (talk) 20:17, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :I'm going to make this crystal clear, suggest any more of these, or try to continue this one, before the conversation you referenced is concluded is a disruption to the wiki, and will be dealt with as such. - 20:41, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Question: on a completely different basis (the naming of Shazeer - named in a magazine (and maybe elsewhere, not the film), should he be split? He seems to be listed on the two pages as though he was two different people, whereas if he was indeed assumed to be the same person, he would only be pictured in one place and listed in the other as a "see also". --LauraCC (talk) 21:30, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Unless Shazeer should be merged here, instead...--LauraCC (talk) 21:14, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Anchors and Redirects With all of the fiddling and images added to this article over the last couple of weeks, the anchors and incoming redirects need revisiting from ground up as relates to the STB ones. A large number of them are now incorrect, missing, or otherwise broken. Please ensure that all images linked from this page link back to it into the appropriate section. -- sulfur (talk) 12:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC)